Anabeth's Little Brother
by OddthePurplecat
Summary: What would happen if Athena still loved Anabeth's dad years later and gave birth to another child? Follow Lewis and his adventures on finding a family, love, and his first quest. Rated T just in case.
1. LEWIS HATES SCHOOL

**A/N: "Hello all! I'm new to PJO FanFics. I mostly do Code Lyoko FanFics (TV Show), SO please correct me if I get something wrong. Even though I've read all the books so far. And preordered the next one. Thank You~!"**

Lewis was getting mad. Balling up his fist, Lewis turned his on his heel and punched a big beefy kid in his round beefy cheek. The meaty boy stopped laughing and lightly touched the spot where he had been hit. Then he got angry. His face turned red and his fists clenched as he yelled at Lewis. "Filthy Brit'! I'll teach you to touch me! I'll twist your spine and leave it like an &!" After hearing that Lewis took off like a speeding bullet. Lewis shouldn't have gotten mad. Drew was doing that to get a rising out of him. He needed a repayment for-...

Lewis is an abnormal British-American 12-year-old 7th grader with ADHD and dyslexia. He hated, did I mention he hated?, hated his boarding school. The place was full of snotty, rich, and spoiled kids. They treated him like he was an unpleasant piece of gum on their shoe. The other kids would never know how special he really was.

A police car siren screamed throughout Lewis' dreams. The cops in the car were both saying "Wake up" at the same time. Then his dream faded and turned into the blinding light of his beside lamp. He noticed hisdorm mate already gone and decided to get ready for his final most horrific day of school. He was dreading what Drew Schninder would do to him for his Last-Day-Of-School bully event. He was surprised about how little the teachers cared about bullying. While thinking about this, he put on a pair of jeans and a Kamelot t-shirt. **(A/N: Kamelot is a metal band. Yeah, I'm THAT kind of person.) **Lewis walked into his bathroom and slowly started to brush his teeth.

Once finished with is pre-algebra, English, History, and Band classes, it was time for lunch. Everybody knew Drew does his events during lunch time. He told Lewis himself that Lewis was his target. Just keep your head low and and don't talk at all. Drew probably won't find me, Lewis told himself. God, was he wrong. Lewis got his lunch (Cheese quesadillas) and sat down at a random table. Drew found him almost instantly. Drew walked right up to Lewis and spoke to him in a low whisper. "Welcome to Hell." And grabbed Lewis' lunch while holding Lewis by his neck. Drew announced the whole school. "Ladies and gentlemen, you are spared. For you are not the ones getting the Last-Day-Of-School event on them. For Lewis Chase is the one being the stage dummy!" With that said he shoved Lewis' lunch down his pants and pulled his underwear over his head, hit him on the head with the lunch tray and kicked him in the face. Sprawled the floor, Lewis started to cry a little, but not enough for Drew to see. Lewis got up and ran towards the hallway with Drew following.

Lewis was halfway to the pruncipals office when he heard laughter from down the hall. Drew. Drew caught up and was going torment him more. He heard Drew yell down the hall: "I'm not done with you yet, Brit-face!" And with that punch Lewis punched Drew in the face. He was tired of being looked down opon because of being British. Drew for angry and yelled at him: "Filthy Brit'! I'll teach you to touch me! I'll twist your spine and leave it like an &!" with that Lewis ran for it.

**A/N: "What did ya'll think? Not bad for my first PJO. Next chapter will be when he finds out he's a demigod. K? Review please!**


	2. SPIDERS

**A/N: "Hello readers! This is the very first 'PHO Chapter'! Where Lewis finds out he's a demigod! YAY!"**

**"But first, let's read the first review!"**

**Guest: "Really like it. You are a very good writer with very good details. Keep going!"**

**"Thank you! I plan to make this a BOOK series. This is book one. I'll keep going and honor you as the first story reviewer!"**

* * *

Lewis found an empty classroom and hit the dirt. He hid behind a desk being extra cautious when he peered over the furniture. He saw Drew and his lackeys run past the door, but one of them stopped and look Lewis' way. The bully walked over to the desk he was hiding behind. Lewis made the mistake of peering over the desk. But he did not see a much bigger boy. No, instead he saw a huge massive spider. Brown all over. Fiddleback. Lewis just froze up in fear at the sight of the beast. The spider noticed him barred his fangs. Lewis got the energy to back up against the wall. Lewis was deadly afraid of spiders. When he was five, he was bitten by a black widow. He barely survived.

The spider was getting closer now, venom dripping from his katana shaped fangs. Six inches away. Four inches. At three inches something happens. A glow of light appears on his right hand, causing the spider to back away a few steps. When the glow dies, a one-handed axe is in his hand where the glow was. Greek writing was on the blade, but Lewis was too busy to read it. The spider was approaching again, this time ready to pounce. Lewis held the blade in front of him to protect himself. The spider pounced like a cheetah pouncing on his prey. Lewis swung the axe just in time to make contact with spider flesh. The blade was deeply lodged in the spiders right temple. As it screams out in pain it crumbles to dust. Weird.

Lewis was busy packing to leave his crappy boarding school. Noah, his dorm mate was humming along to his music, headphones wrapped tightly around his head. "Thank the Lord school is over, Lewis. My grades were slipping because of my excitement!" Lewis just nodded his head and slung his backpack over his shoulder. It was easy to pack seeing as he only had three outfits and a refurbished Kindle Fire HD. He had found it on the road with a broken screen. He got it fixed and the memory wiped. Lewis was still wondering about his dream. The spider and the axe. Or was it a dream? Lewis pushed the memory out of his mind as he walked out of the building. A bus outside was waiting for him on the curb. Off to the orphanage.

Little did he know, he would never go back to the orphanage. Lewis climbed onto the bus and sat in the farthest backseat available. He pulled out his Kindle and some earbuds and loaded a nice, peaceful song by Kamelot.

Once everyone was on board the bus took off. Looking out the window, Lewis noticed some weird horse-men out in the fields. He shook his head and started to play Plans vs Zombies on his Kindle. Then he heard the bus driver yell. There was a MASSIVE spider on the road. WHY SPIDERS?! He swirved of the road and crashed. All of the kids got out of the back of the bus. The spider took notice of him at once. It started torwards him but Lewis was faster. He ran for it. He noticed a hill with a tree on top of it about a mile away. The spider caught up to him and almost instantly the axe appeared again. Lewis stopped in his tracks about a dozen yards away from the hill. He turned around and threw the axe. He heard it impale the spider and it blowing to dust. He noticed a fang in his left thigh. It can shoot its fangs. Lewis decided to rest by the tree when he saw a big figure by the tree. Lewis walked over forwards the tree and collapsed. He heard a howl before blacking out.

Lewis awoke with a start with sweat pouring down his face. Spider. Spider. Spider. Oh God, SPIDERS! That brought Lewis back to real world. He noticed himself lying down in a bed with strange liquid and food next to his bedside table. He started to get up when he heard voices. Coming his way. He sat up against the wall and two kids around 15 with a horse-man turned into my view. They instantly stopped talking when they saw that Lewis was awake. The horse-man spoke first. "Well. Looks like you're all bett-" Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a huge owl appearing over Lewis' head. He looked over to the boy to his right and nodded. The boy smiled and said: "You're about to have a life changing experience."

**A/N: "Well. Not a bad chapter 2 if I do say so myself. Review!"**


End file.
